


Bigfoot puts the moves on Keith Voltron

by superior_cryptid_collection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, this is the greatest bigfoot encounter of All Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superior_cryptid_collection/pseuds/superior_cryptid_collection
Summary: >:3c





	Bigfoot puts the moves on Keith Voltron

Keith and Lance were on a camping trip in the middle of the woods, and Lance was worried. Worried that he'd burst out and confess his love before he was ready to. Luckily for him, they both fell asleep in their makeshift beds after setting up their tent.

In the middle of the night, Keith woke up with a raging boner.

_Shit._ He thought. _I have a boner._

_Maybe I should just go wank outside, it's not like anyone's going to see anything. Possibly a raccoon...._

Lance didn't seem like he was going to wake up any time soon, anyway, so Keith slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed a flashlight, and left the tent. The air was crisp and some frogs were croaking in the distance. _Nice._

Keith sat down on a log and turned his flashlight off. The last thing he needed was for Lance to get up to pee and find Keith wanking on a log. That would make things awkward.  
 _Anyway._

Quickly pushing down his sweatpants and boxers just enough, Keith took a quick look around before grabbing his dick and going to town. _It'll be fine._ Keith relaxed and concentrated on making himself feel good. Nothing bad could happen! He was in the middle of the woods!

The frogs helped him set a rhythm and he let out a few breathy moans. He'd never wanked outside before- it was actually kind of refreshing, although a bug could crawl in his pants anytime soon....

Keith's hand increased speed as soon as he felt himself get closer. As he bit his lip and let out a small moan, he heard a branch snap in half; Keith dropped his hand and gasped.

_Fuck! What was that?_

Grabbing his flashlight, Keith clicked it on and was horrified at the sight before him. Standing not even five feet in front of him was a tall, furry monster. Bigfoot. The creature took a step towards him and he cried out.

"Stay away!"

Bigfoot let out a garbled, yet affectionate sound. Keith was so confused, what was Bigfoot even doing here?

"What do you want?"

Bigfoot let out another sound and sauntered up to Keith. His heart beating incredibly fast, Keith covered his face with his hands. 

_What is it going to do?_

Suddenly, Keith felt a furry hand brush against his dick.

"Bigfoot! You pervert!" Keith shouted, shoving the creature's chest with the palm of his hand. Bigfoot simply stared with its' gleaming eyes filled with love. Slowly, it dropped to its' knees and Keith raised his eyebrows.

"You- you want to suck my dick?" Keith whispered in disbelief and Bigfoot nodded enthusiastically with another strange noise.

_Fuck it, if Bigfoot wants to suck my dick, might as well let it._

"Okay, okay. Fine. Do it." Bigfoot groaned and immediately sunk down on Keith when he spread his legs.

_Wow, for a cryptid, it's actually doing a pretty good job!_

Keith grabbed the fur on the back of Bigfoot's head and moaned, enjoying the feeling of it's mouth on his dick. This was by far the best blowjob he ever received.

"I-I'm close!" Keith whimpered, but it just kept sucking. 

"Fuck!" He released into Bigfoot's mouth with his mouth agape in a silent scream. Bigfoot pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of its' hairy hand.

"Thank you, Bigfoot." Keith called out softly as the animal turned away and made its' way home.

_I'll always remember you...._

After taking a minute to contemplate everything that had just happened, Keith ran back to the tent. He had to tell Lance!

"Lance!" Keith shouted urgently, kneeling down next to Lance's sleeping bag, reaching out to shake him awake only to find that no one was there.

_Shit, did he see me and Bigfoot?_

"Lance!" Keith yelled. "Lance, Bigfoot is real and he tried to suck my dick!"

_I mean, he did suck my dick, but I won't give him the juicy details._

"No, Keith." Lance sighed from the tent's entrance. Keith whipped around to see his friend, but he was decked from neck to toe in-

He was decked in a familiar fur suit and he held a mask in his hand. A Bigfoot mask.

"It was me. I'm Bigfoot and I sucked your dick."

Keith just stared for a minute before voicing the first thing that came to his head:

**"What the fuck?"**

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c


End file.
